The invention relates to a composition and method for inhibiting oral bacteria which are known causes of oral malodor, gum disease and tooth decay.
Many oral and dental hygiene products are available on the market and contain chemicals, chlorite, alcohol and the like which are typically characterized by bad taste and which may be toxic or at least be perceived by consumers as being toxic such that the consumer finds the product unpleasant and may be concerned as to accidental swallowing and the like.
It has recently been found that typical oral pathogens which are causative of oral malodor and other undesirable conditions including gum diseases and tooth decay develop resistance to conventional products containing such chemicals and eventually have reduced effectiveness over time.
It is clear that the need remains for a composition providing long-term and effective inhibition of oral bacteria, which is perceived by the consumer as being non-toxic and, preferably, which has a pleasant taste.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a composition for inhibiting oral bacteria which is long-term effective.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a composition which is pleasant tasting.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a composition which is perceived by consumers to be natural and non-toxic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for inhibiting oral bacteria.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.